moscow night
by valiitho-huesiitos
Summary: al fin todo parecia que habia tomado buen camino para la relacion de booth y brenan pero un accidente los llevara al borde de la locura cuando a... un cap del final ! cap 9 es "T"
1. El romance inicia

BONES NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A FOX Y A HART HANSON PERO TODO LO DEMAS ES NUESTRO!

**MOSCOW NIGHT**

Que pasaría si te dijera que un accidente puede darle una vuelta de 180 grados a la vida de booth y brenan… como racionarían al saber que ya no existe en los recuerdo de la mujer que ama... Puro booth y brenan!

Era de noche en DC una tormenta se avecinaba pero eso no le importaba a booth y a brenan pues esa misma tarde habían concluido un caso que desde el principio tubo a brenan muy distraída debido a las similitudes con la muerte de su madre asi que el agente del FBI decidió invitarla a comer para despejar su mente hacer que se relajara…

- hey bones!-dijo con tono alegre- me preguntaba… si querías ir cenar algo ya es un poco tarde y ya hemos concluido el caso tenemos la noche libre- un silencio incomodo se presente antes de que ella contestara

- booth…-dijo algo melancólica - la verdad no tengo ánimos de salir solo quiero ir a casa ok? –dijo mientra en sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza

- vamos bones no dejes que este caso te afecte necesitas distraerte vamos-dijo insistiendo

- no! Ya he dicho que no tengo ánimos!… lo siento no quise gritarte-dijo algo apenada bajando la mirada, a lo cual booth respondió abrazándola ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados… el momento era perfecto pero todo momento termina Andrew entraba por la puerta

- agente booth temperance espero no estar interrumpiendo-dijo algo molesto e incomodo

- no solo… booth es solo mi compañero nada mas- se apresuro a decir brenan separándose de el mientras booth la miraba algo incomodo… y solo pudo decir

- que se le ofrece jefe?

– se que acaban de cerrar un caso pero ha aparecido un cadáver que puede estar relacionado con una cadena de secuestros en Rusia asi que nos han pedido ayuda al no encontrar a las dos mujeres secuestradas que son importantes representantes de la gimnasia rítmica en su nación y temen que el cuerpo que se ha encontrado le pertenezca a una de ellas.-dijo con tono serio.

- en donde se encuentra los restos?- pregunto brenan algo intrigada.

-en moscow… he pedido la transferencia de los respetos pero ha sido denegada mi solicitud asi que ustedes…- booth lo interrumpió

- asi que nosotros tendremos que ir verdad?-suspiro algo preocupado

- le sucede algo agente booth…si no puede ir hay otros agentes que pueden acompañar a la doctora incluso agentes rusos- a lo que brenan replico

- no necesito otro agente… si booth no va yo lo podré hacer sola por que no creo que haya otro agente del FBI con el cual pueda hablar con términos científicos y ser comprendida al 100% sin necesidad de tener que explicarle…- Andrew se quedo sorprendido ante la forma en la que quería a booth y no quería ser acompañada por otra pesona que no fuera el

- entonces su vuelo sale a las 5 AM tiene tiempo suficiente para empacar sugiero que lleve abrigos...-Andrew río pero booth lo interrumpió

- si iré solo que necesito tiempo para hacer unos arreglos… esta era mi semana con Parker y tengo que ver si su madre lo podrá cuidar mañana viaja a New York…-dijo suspirando

- no se preocupe agente booth le reservare un vuelo para pasado mañana al medio día le parece-dijo algo sorprendido al ver como dijo que si iría al escuchar que brenan iría sola.

- gracias jefe – fue lo único que dijo dándole la espalda

- temperance cuídate mucho tengo entendido que ese psicópata solo secuestra mujeres hermosas- dijo con una sonrisa picara

- si lo are gracias Andrew-dijo dándole un leve beso en la mejilla y después Andrew se fue y solo quedaron booth y brenan otra vez.-

-te encuentras bien booth-dijo al verlo con lagrimas en los ojos

- si… solo estoy algo triste por Parker realmente queria pasar esta semana con el- dijo resignado

- por que no te quedas esta semana, disfrutas los dias que tendras a Parker contigo y al dejar a Parker de nuevo con su mama tomas el vuelo a rusia no creo que avance tanto en caso en una semana- dijo tratando de animarlo

-no…bones…yo… tengo que acompañarte-dijo clavando la mirada a sus hermosos ojos azules

-no booth tu tienes que estar aquí con Parker… no quisiera verte triste todo el tiempo y saber que es en parte mi culpa… por favor…-dijo algo triste

-bones…prometo que estaré ahí lo antes posible…-se acercó hasta quedar a unos escasos milímetros de sus labios y le susurró-…tu siempres me comprendes… te…-no pudo terminar su frase debido a que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso que ninguno hizo esfuerzo por evitar unos segundos después se separaron- que ha sido eso- dijo booth con una sonrisa tímida

-cuando nos encontremos en Rusia te lo explicare…- le dijo mientras lo volvia a besar tiernamente haciendo que el le tomara de la cintura…luego ella se aparto suavemente del beso y le dedico una mirada traviesa antes de irse.

-bones!...te quiero- dijo cuando ella se había alejado quedando un poco confundido pero emocionado…bones, su bones le había besado será que estaba lista para hablar y darse una oportunidad?...sea lo que sea tenia ilusionado a booth.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara… **

**porfa botoncito! hacepto criticas felicitaciones amenazas de muerte todooo**

**diganme si soy bueno cada jueves subire un episodio nuevo y solo por que hoy subo mi primer fic les dejo dos!**


	2. Un desafortunado accidente

Pasajeros del Vuelo 40290 con destino a moscow favor de abordar por la puerta 18…

-booth ya me tengo que ir nos veremos en una semana…-dijo mientras booth aun la tomaba por la cintura tan cerca de el que podía sentir su respiración-… no llegues tarde por que…-no pudo terminar su frase por que fue interrumpida por los labios de el que la besaron tiernamente y con una delicadeza que hacia estremecer

- dime que esto no es un sueño dime que es verdad que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo…-dijo soltándola

-bueno… estoy aquí pero…es un poco exagerada la expresión el hombre mas feliz del mundo y…- fue interrumpida nuevamente por los labios de el que esta vez la besaron con pasión…ella no tardo en responderle y abriéndole camino en su boca sus lenguas empezaron una danza que desbordaba placer pero pronto la voz en el aeropuerto se hizo escuchar de nuevo haciendo que se separaran

-bones todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y con lo que me haces sentir se queda corto con esa expresión… pero… si me haz hecho muy feliz- dijo suspirando y abrazándola.

-ella sin despegarse del abrazo le susurro con voz ronca y sexy- aun no…- le dijo para luego volver a verle los ojos cafés que tanto la enloquecían y le guiño un ojo.

-bones… no me digas eso por que sabes que soy capas de no dejarte subir a ese avión con tal de…- esta vez ella lo interrumpió- con tal de que?- le dijo viéndolo de manera sensual mientras le daba un dulce beso.

- en una semana… en moscow… no tardes- dijo tomando su maleta y encaminándose a la puerta de abordaje. El solo la miro haciendo un ademán despidiéndola con una gran sonrisa lo sabia no era un sueño… bones, su bones estaba segura, al fin estaba lista para tener una relación con el.

En la SUV.

Entre pensamientos booth dijo – espera le dije que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo y ella me dijo que aun no… a que se habrá referido?...-dio un frenon de golpe al saber lo que significaba -… ella quiere…hacer el a…-no termino su frase por que miro su reloj ya era tarde ya había abordado ahora tendría que esperar una semana, esa semana iba a ser de lo mas eterna.

En el avión

Brenan solo podía morderse el labio inferior recordando cada uno de los besos de su compañero, de booth, de su amor, en ese momento era tan feliz que sintió que debía bajarse en ese mismo momento del avión que no debía estar ahí no ese día.

-señorita, disculpe las puertas ya cerraron?-pregunto de manera seria- si lo lamento necesitaba algo?- le pregunto con tanta amabilidad- No gracias-dijo sonriendo pero por dentro se decía- por que no lo pensé antes- …booth- dijo suspirando- a lo que la sobrecargo solo atino a decir- disculpe?- haciendo que brenan se diera cuenta de que aun se encontraba ahí- no nada solo…-dijo suspirando otra ves- pensaba en alguien-

- aquel hombre alto de cabello oscuro con el que se encontraba?... discúlpeme no fue mi intención…- dijo nerviosa- no se preocupe… pero si en el pensaba-

-se ve que es caballeroso-

-si, y mucho solo hay muy pocos como el- brenan no podía creer que estaba platicando con una sobrecargo y mucho menos que le contara cosas acerca de booth y sin utilizar ninguna expresión científica. Por primera vez su corazón hablaba y no su cerebro.

10 horas después… brenan se encontraba durmiendo placidamente cuando se escucho un estruendo en el avión algo como una explosión las personas de segunda clase gritaban mientras el avión se sacudía, brenan se encontraba muy asustada cunado escucho a una de las sobrecargos, con la que había hablado que hubo una explosión en el motor izquierdo y que el avión perdía altitud-

Brenan se aproximo a ella – que ha sucedido que fue ese ruido?- dijo muy nerviosa

La sobrecargo no supo que decir solo la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba a lo que brenan por instinto correspondió abrazándola viendo salir humo de una de las alas del avión y es eso…BUMMMM! El motor principal del avión explota y se empieza a sentir como caen todos gritaban y brenan tomo su celular marco el número de booth casi intuitivamente el contesto de inmediato.

-hey bones!-dijo el muy feliz

-booth!- ella grito desesperada se podía escuchar el pánico en su voz

-Bones que es ese ruido…- se corto la llamada- Bones!

El avión había caído en el mar a unos kilómetros de la costa. Y la ultima palabra que había oído booth de bones de su bones fue su nombre con voz de pánico y miedo el se sentía horrible y no sabia que hacer no sabia que había pasado. si su bones estaba bien si estaba viva….

Continuara…


	3. Noticias

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

disculpen por subir solo la mitad pero hay mucha tarea!

**CAP # 3**

Unas horas después en todos los noticieros de Washington se podían escuchar los últimos reportes del avión con destino a Rusia que se había desplomado pero no se había encontrado hasta ese momento sobreviviente alguno del accidente

Booth miraba desesperado la televisión mientras trataba de comunicarse con brenan rogándole a dios que ella ya haya aterrizado a salvo pero nada ni una sola señal de ella

Booth apagó el televisor no podía seguir miran y aceptar la idea de que su compañera su bones su amor podría estar muerta- …no, no No!...-dijo mientras con furia arrojaba su celular por la ventana y rompía en llanto… el timbre de la puerta sonó y el dudo en atender temía sean malas noticias… pero se encontró a una Ángela totalmente devastada con la noticia.

A: booth… me...me acabo…de enterar…- dijo sollozando y abrazándose fuertemente de booth que no podía ni hablar por el horrible dolor que sentía en su alma su corazón.

Al separase booth le indico que entrara.

B: Ange…no sabes lo impotente que me siento en este momento…de no saber donde esta…de no poder estar con ella y protegerla…-no podía seguir hablando pues las lagrimas volvían a asomarse en sus ojos marrones-… si ella esta muer…-pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Ángela al ver en la pantalla de su celular el nombre se su amiga recibiendo una llamada solo pudo voltear a booth antes de contestar.

B: que pasa Ángela?-pregunto desconcertado

A: cariño?...-dijo con un poco de temor

D: disculpe usted es familiar de la doctora brenan?

A: Si, No soy su amiga dígame donde esta? Esta bien?-pregunto desesperada

D: la doctora ha sufrido un accidente iba en el vuelo de Rusia que se desplomo…-dijo en tono serio

A: -Ángela empezó a llorar temiendo lo peor- pero…que paso con ella?-pregunto dudosa

D: ha sobrevivido pero se encuentra grave en este momento ha sufrido unas cuantas fracturas y tiene una hemorragia en el abdomen que esta siendo controlada en este momento…pero lo que nos preocupa es una fuerte contunción en el lado izquierdo del cerebro- un silencio se apodero de la conversación hasta que el doctor hablo

D: le agradecería si pudiera informar a la familia y venir lo antes posible-di un suspiro-por que no es muy seguro que sobreviva mas de una semana-dicho esto lo ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lagrimas que fue imposible detener y sin mas colgó.

Booth la miraba suponiendo lo peor y estaba que no cabía en si

B: Ángela que ha pasado que te han dicho?-Preguntaba claramente alterado –ANGELA! CONTESTAME!

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prometo el viernes subir la segunda parte tarea mucha tarea!**

**acepto todoooo criticas constructivas amenazas a muerte hahah grax!**


	4. al fin en Rusia

Hola! Espero me disculpen por lo del cap anterior aquí esta la segunda parte

**Anteriormente…**

_Booth la miraba suponiendo lo peor y estaba que no cabía en si_

_B: Ángela que ha pasado que te han dicho?-Preguntaba claramente alterado –ANGELA! CONTESTAME!_

B: ANGLEA!

A: era…un doctor…bren…bren…-decía sin poder terminar ni una sola palabra Ángela rompió en llanto

B: Ángela dime por favor me estas asustando-dijo desesperado las lagrimas se le volvían a asomar por los ojos

A: bren… brenan… esta…

B: ange…no me digas que bones…-no termino de hablar por que Ángela hablo

A: NO! No digas eso ella esta en el hospital…pero se encuentra grave el doctor dijo que no sobreviviría mas de una semana-dijo abrazando fuertemente a booth

B: pero esta viva –suspiro booth

A: dijo que tenemos que ir lo antes posible y avisar a su familia… booth yo no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para darles esa noticia...

B: no te preocupes yo lo are les iré a avisar mientras por favor arregla todo lo del vuelo y cuando ya tengas todo listo me avisas

A: si…no te preocupes... –dijo saliendo del apartamento del el agente

Booth saco su celular y le marco al papa de brenan quien se encontraba en casa de esta y tras informarle de todo lo ocurrido se dispuso a hacer su maleta no sabia ropa para cuanto tiempo asi que empaco para dos semanas.

Decidió ir al FBI y hablar con Andrew para que le dieran oportunidad de ir a Rusia antes de lo planeado

B: jefe-dijo booth muy fríamente – necesito pedirle un favor… no se si se habrá enterado de que bones tuvo una accidente- tomo unos segundos para respirar y poder continuar- ella… iba en al avión.

AN: Dios temperance…estará bien? has averiguado algo? dios tenemos que hacer algo

B: me he comunicado con un doctor al parecer el que la esta tratando y… dijo que esta muy grave y que quizá no sobreviva y por eso necesito ir a Rusia antes de tiempo- hablaba con dificultad no se podía quebrar ante su jefe.

AN: Si ve no hay problema pero mantenme al tanto de todo lo que suceda

Booth salio a toda prisa con dirección a la SUV una vez ahí reposo la cabeza en el volante antes de romper en llanto otra vez

Solo un pitido lo pudo sacar de su momento de tristeza era Ángela

B: booth- dijo tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible

A: todo esta listo el vuelo sale a las 6 PM nos vemos ahí a las 4:30 te parece?- tras un momento de silencio - booth? Sigues ahí?

B: Si si ahí nos vemos… gracias ange.- dijo antes de colgar

Una hora después en el aeropuerto Ángela y booth abordaban el avión

18 horas después el avión aterrizaba en moscow Rusia booth no habia podido dormir ni un solo momento pensando miles cosas si ella seguiria viva el la necesitaba ver aun que sea una vez mas sabia que debía esperar lo pero y con eso perder al amor de su vida

A: la hora llego… booth

B: vamos no quiero estar mas tiempo lejos de ella

Al llegar al hospital antes de siquiera instalarse en el hotel booth pedía información en la recepción del hospital a una enfermera mientras Ángela estaba en la sala de espera.

B: Disculpe buscamos a Temperance brenan estuvo en el accidente del avión hace tres días

EN: si déjeme revisar-dijo con acento ruso- temperance brenan… si esta en la habitación 454 la acaban de transferir de terapia intensiva

B: Podemos pasar a verla?

EN: si espere un momento voy a localizar a su doctor el los llevara

B: gracias

Booth llamo a Ángela para que se acercara con el

A: te dijeron algo?

B: si dijeron que esta en la habitación 454 y que esperemos al doctor para que nos lleve…dijo algo de que la acaban de trasferir de terapia intensiva

D: disculpe ustedes buscan a temperance brenan- dijo mirando unos documentos que tenia en la mano- síganme los llevare- mientras caminaban nerviosos el doctor volvió a hablar.

D: es realmente un milagro solamente he visto una recuperación asi de rápida 2 veces en mi carrera- y el doctor era algo viejo- ella despertó hace una hora por eso fue transferida a una habitación- decía antes de que Ángela lo interrumpiera

A: COMO QUE HA DESPERTADO?- grito – mientras booth se encontraba en shock

D: si ha despertado- hizo una pausa y continuo- sabe quien es y a que se dedica pero no recuerda ciertas cosas pero en si se encuentra mejor de lo que me puede atrever a creer.

Booth estaba que no podía creérselo pero estaba muy nervioso por verla y si no recordaba lo que había pasado que ella al fin se iba a dar la oportunidad de amar y ser amada booth sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

D: hemos llegado dijo al detenerse en una puerta blanca con el numero 454-

Mientras abría la puerta a booth se le encogía el corazón por los nervios y entonces con la puerta ya abierta pudo ver….

_**Continuara!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero le haya gustado les prometo en el siguiente mas de brenan!**_

_**Saludos Ubaldo! Gracias por la idea del antagonista!**_

_**Hasta el próximo jueves capitulo largooooo**_

_**Aparecerá alguien nuevo! No lo odien! Y tratare de hacerlo un songfic no prometo nada sorry! Comente! Porfa botoncito verde!**_

_**Bae!**_


	5. Un bar  si tu supieras

**Intente hacer este capitulo como si fuera un songfic pero no pude! Que mal pero si hay canciones todas de Alejandro Fernández la de este cap se llama si tu supieras**

**Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: bones no me pertenece si no a fox**

_Anteriormente:_

_D: hemos llegado dijo al detenerse en una puerta blanca con el numero 454-_

_Mientras abría la puerta a booth se le encogía el corazón por los nervios y entonces con la puerta ya abierta pudo ver…._

Brennan sentada en la cama con el portátil en el regazo escribiendo con una mano la otra se encontraba vendada y al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de booth no paso nada ninguna sensación diferente es como si nunca lo hubiese visto y nunca hubiese sentido algo por el.

Br: Ángela! Que haces aquí? Como te has enterado que me encontraba aquí?

A: hola cariño-dijo feliz- pues tú me avisaste acerca del caso en Rusia y que estuviéramos contacto para analizar las evidencias-dijo un poco extrañada

D: los dejare a solas un momento-dijo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación

B: gracias doctor Durán –y este asintió cerrando la puerta tras el

Br: Caso? Que caso? Sabes que mi trabajo es identificar restos antiguos en el jeffersonian y quien es el? Tu nuevo novio?-preguntaba extrañada

B: su novio? No bones soy yo booth tu compañero ya sabes- dijo asustado

Br: mi compañero discúlpame pero yo trabajo sola, además de mi equipo yo no tengo compañero-dijo ya con tono de molestia- angela que esta pasando quien es el?

A: cariño no recuerdas a booth?- Brennan negó con la cabeza- tu sabes booth seeley booth el agente mas sexy del FBI? No?-pregunto Ángela un poco nerviosa

Br: no, lo siento, dijiste FBI?-Ángela asintió- no se por que pero relaciono al FBI con un hombre un agente…- booth se hacia esperanzas de que lo recordara por que estaba apunto de romper en llanto sentía como todo su mundo se le derrumbaba en ese preciso momento

Br: creo que se llama…-dudo antes de continuar- Sully es raro no recuerdo a la persona pero el nombre me retumba en la cabeza

B: Sully! No me recuerdas pero si a Sully?- pregunto con decepción y dolor

Br: bueno cual es tu problema?-angela solo los miraba ya parecían los de antes peleando

B: que por fin habías decidido darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación y ahora vienes con que no me recuerdas y para el colmo recuerdas a Sully? No recuerdas el beso?-antes de que continuara angela interrumpió

A: como? Que beso? Como es que yo no estaba enterada Brennan tienes mucho que contarme!

Br: angela nosotras apenas nos conocemos y no se de que me hablas yo nunca te he visto y agradecería que jamás te volvieras a aparecer por mi vista –dijo fríamente a booth quien en un brusco movimiento salio de la habitación sin dejar que angela le detuviera

A: Brennan -dijo ya claramente asustada – como le has dicho eso a booth? Y nosotras nos conocemos desde hace 5 años eres mi mejor amiga-dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos

Br: lo siento no recuerdo haberte conocido hace 5 años pero por favor no llores-dijo tiernamente- no se porque pero no soporto verte llorar

A: espera! Ahora que lo recuerdo el doctor dijo que olvidaste ciertas cosas- dijo un poco mas tranquila- y que con el tiempo volverían

Br: que olvide? Tengo todos mis recuerdo de que hablas?

A: te are una pregunta sencilla y te lo demostrare- dijo seriamente- que año es?

Br: no entiendo que tiene eso que ver

A: tu solo dime!

Br: ok simple es septiembre del 2005

A: que? Pensé que solo eran unos cuantas cosas las que olvidaste

Br: angela de que hablas?

A: es julio de 2010! 5 años! Olvidaste 5 años! OH por dios pobre booth- susurro

Br: que? No!

A: tranquila cariño mira el calendario

Brennan miro atónita el calendario septiembre 2010 pensó que era una broma rápidamente tomo su celular septiembre 2010

Br: no puede ser –dijo asustada- que me ha pasado?-ya estaba alterada y con respiración agitada angela al ver que no se calmaba llamo a una enfermera y al darle un tranquilizante angela hablo

A: cariño tranquila vas a ver que vas a recordar todo solo espero que no sea tarde para recuperar a booth

Br: ange…booth es mi novio? Pregunto apenada

A: no lo se al parecer lo besaste pero no me dijiste nada- suspiro- quieres que le hable a booth?

Br: no déjalo si realmente tenia una relación con el lo recordare solo necesito tiempo

A: cariño… lo harás en dos semanas saldrás de aquí y podrás dedicar tu tiempo a recordar

Br: pero no tu dijiste que vine por un asesinato? Tengo que resolverlo eso es mas importante ahora

A: No ni lo pienses Brennan!

Br: ya lo decidí angela por favor respeta mi decisión

A: ok

**En un bar tres semanas:**

después booth no había pasado ni un solo día sobrio desde que volvió a ver a Brennan y siempre que se emborrachaba era a igual rompía en llanto y Pensaba que si Brennan no lo recordaba no tenia motivo para seguir ahí en su vida

Estaba apunto de irse cuando una ranchera empezó a sonar el bar era karaoke y con dificultad booth se paro para subir a cantar ya llevaba una semana entera cantando sus penas en ese bar a pesar de ser rusos y no entender la música ranchera tenia mucho publico y como poseía una hermosa voz cada día parecía que mas gente le iba a ver y empezó a cantar:

_Si tú supieras que tu recuerdo_

_me acaricia como el viento **( la cancion es si tu supieras de alejandro fernandez recomiento escucharla!)**_

_que el corazón se me ha quedado_

_sin palabras para decirte_

_que es tan grande lo que siento..._

_si tú supieras como te ansía_

_cada espacio de mi cuerpo_

_como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma_

_cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho._

_Ven...! Entrégame tu amor..._

_para calmar este dolor de no tenerte_

_para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos_

_para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre..._

_Ven...! entrégame tu amor_

_que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte_

_y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento_

_que no me basta el mundo entero_

_para amarte...!_

_Si tú supieras que es como un grito_

_que se estrella en el silencio_

_este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños_

_mientras me clama el corazón_

_por ser tu dueño!_

_Si tú supieras como desangran_

_en tus ojos mis anhelos,_

_cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo_

_por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro._

_Ven...! entrégame tu amor_

_que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte_

_borra por siempre de mi vida_

_todas las lágrimas que habitan_

_y cada noche sin tus besos_

_en el rincón de mis lamentos._

_Ven...! entrégame tu amor_

_que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte_

_y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento_

_que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte...!_

_Si tú supieras_

**En otro lado:**

Brennan se encontraba en su hotel leyendo la información del caso ya había empezado a revisar los restos y pronto se le asignaría un agente de la FBI, si saber exactamente por que sentía que le faltaba algo y en eso el teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos

Br: Brennan- dijo y al otro lado de la línea la voz de una mujer- jaz! Hola como estas ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que hablamos

Ja: tanto solo han sido 6 años- ambas rieron – me he enterado de tu accidente te encuentras bien?

Br: si solo que he perdido un parte de la memoria de hecho los últimos 5 años

Ja: una parte? –dijo burlonamente-

Br: si bueno cual es el motivo de tu llamada? Estoy un poco ocupad trabajando en un caso

Ja: que raro tempy tu siempre trabajando bueno pues quería decirte que el viernes queremos ir a un nuevo bar esta de moda hay un hombre que por cierto dicen que esta muy guapo que canta ahí vas?

Br: no lo se tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…. Pero creo que salir un rato me aria bien entonces hasta el viernes.

Ja: ok nos vemos entonces bye

Br: bye!

Al colgar Brennan se dispuso ir a dormir pues a la mañana siguiente conocería a su nuevo compañero apago la luz y se durmió

Booth se bajaba del pequeño escenario entre los aplausos y una angela muy triste de ver a su amigo en ese estado lo esperaba

A: booth mírate estas tan borracho que creo que estas alucinando

B: angelaaa estooy biien vamoos uuuna ronda mass

A: no booth tenemos que irnos mañana hay que trabajar que has tomado?

B: TEEQUIlIILAA!

A: hay por dios mañana tendrás la peor resaca de tu vida- y jalando a booth de el brazo lo saco del bar

B: angelaa…ella me olvido- dijo empezando a llorar-me olviidoo

A: escúchame bien booth- dijo parándolo bien- que piensas hacer seguir emborrachándote y cantando tus penas o trataras de reconquistarla con esa Soria encantadora que solamente tu posees- y al volver a mirar a booth este estaba dormido parado- esta conversación la tendremos mañana

Y como pudo acomodo a booth en el carro al llegar al hotel le pidió a dos botones (empleados que llevan maletas) que lo subieran y dejándolo en el sillón angela se dispuso a dormir.

**La mañana siguiente:**

Brennan se arreglaba tranquilamente y se puso en camino al El Centro Científico _ruso_ Véktor donde se encontraban los cadáveres

Oficial: buenos días doctora Brennan

Br: bueno días

En el pasillo se encontró a un hombre de traje apuesto de mirada cautivadora y perfecta estructura ósea solo que sus ojos eran azules el mas hermoso azul el la miraba con decisión y ella al percatarse de la intensa mirada sonrío devolviéndosela

_(el link de la foto de Alejandro esta en mi perfil)_

Al: buenos días doctora-dijo con voz seductora

Br: muy buenos –dijo con una gran sonrisa

Al: déjeme presentarme soy el agente Alejandro Nerón Alex para ti- dijo besando su mano y sonriéndole seductivamente

Brennan se sentía como adolescente la atracción entre ambos era obvia y tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago.

Br: soy la doctora Temperance Brennan del jeffersonian así que eres mi nuevo compañero me alegro

Al: que bueno que piense eso

Br: no lo pienso lo afirmo

Al: te han dicho que eres una mujer muy hermosa?

Br: si y veo que no pierdes tiempo he?

Al: solo cuando tengo enfrente de mí a la mujer perfecta

Br: es imposible asegurar que soy la mujer más perfecta puesto que no conoces a todas las mujeres del mundo

Al: me encantas- le dijo tomándola por la cintura y besandola con pasion a lo que ella no tardo en contestar con la misma intensidad minutos después se separaron muy a su pesar pero el oxigeno era necesario

Br: no tienen alguna regla que dice no fraternizar con los consultores y compañeros?

Al: si pero realmente nadie le hace caso hay esposos trabajando juntos y todo tipo de parejas

Br: eso son muy buenas noticias- dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente

Al: es muy directa doctora Brennan

Br: Brennan solo llámame Brennan si?

Al: perfecto

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba en cadáver

Br: crees en el destino?-pregunto sin saber muy bien por que

Al: No la verdad solo creo en casualidades y en hechos

Br: es lógico me agrada- no sabia por que pero esa respuesta no la llenaba

Al: bueno a trabajar… que tenemos aquí?-dijo mirando el cadáver

Br: mujer caucásica entre 25 y 30 años muestra señales de traumatismo en el pariental y la 4 y 5 costilla fracturada y la pelvis ha sido aplastada tiempo aproximado de la muerte de 6 semanas a 2 meses

Al: alguien le dio duro!-dijo en forma de broma

Br: no se a que te refieres-dijo claramente confundida

Al: ya sabes cuando alguien esta de soplón o una venganza tubo que ser algo malo para que la dejaran así

Br: ok enviare muestras del tejido y sustancias a mi equipo en el jeffersonian

Al: y ahora que?-pregunto con clara insinuación

Br: bueno tengo dos horas libre mientras me traen todos los instrumentos-dijo juguetonamente mientras Alejandro se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca sonriendo angela que entraba

A: Brennan!...

Br: Ange… hola!-dijo apartándose de Alejandro- te presento a el agente Alejandro Nerón mi compañero

Al: mucho gusto dijo sonriéndole

A: y que ha pasado con booth? No lo iban a reasignar?

Br: no lo se no es asunto mío yo estoy perfecta con Alex

A: Alex? Amiga veo que no pierdes el tiempo

Br: te llame por que necesito que hagas una reconstrucción facial de la victima numero dos

A: aha-dijo no muy convencida- lo tendré listo esta tarde –pero se percato que Brennan no le prestaba atención estaba perdida en la mirada de Alejandro y solo la había visto así con booth

A: bueno …yo mejor me voy-dijo saliendo con cara de disgusto- como es posible que no sienta ni siquiera una atracción por booth y tan rápido le guste otro –susurro mientras salía del edificio al llegar a las escaleras se topo con booth

A: booth! Que haces aquí?-pregunto asustada

B: vine a decirte que he considerado una tercera opción

A: a que te refieres?

B: al sermón que me diste ayer en el el bar

A: entonces si me escuchaste?

B: si pero ese no es el caso, si no que he considerado una tercera opción- hizo una pausa y continuo- voy a continuar encontrar a una mujer que no me olvide y que me ame y después de este caso renunciare a trabajar con el jeffersonian.

A: booth estas seguro de lo que dices? No estas ebrio?

B: no angela estoy seguro-suspiro- me asignaron a otra antropóloga que es muy hermosa es rubia de piernas largas delgada y ojos verdes y nosotros investigaremos a las posibles próximas victimas así que estaré muy ocupado estos próximos días

A: Rubia? Si hay algo que pone mas celosa a bren son tus parejas rubias…. Eso es le piensas dar celos?

B: No angela no yo no quiero sufrir mas solo quiero continuar y la verdad me agrada mucho se llama Jazmín tkachenko y al parecer le gusto hemos quedado este viernes en el bar donde voy

A: y le piensas cantar a ella- le pregunto con burla-

B: hahaha posiblemente pero quiero que esto funcione, bueno me tengo que ir jaz me espera en el auto

A: suerte booth!- mirando al cielo pregunto- que les esta pasando a estos dos? Será que no estaban destinados a estar juntos?-suspiro-

Es ese momento salía Alejandro

Al: adiós guapa-le dijo a angela guiñándole un ojo

A: este cretino! Pensaba que tenia apariencia de mujeriego pero ya me quedo muy claro- se viro y se dirigió al laboratorio donde brenan examinaba el cadáver- Brennan tenemos que hablar!-

grito llegando y Brennan solo asintió y quitándose los guantes se dirigió a unos sillones que estaban en la otra sala y angela parecia muy disgustada!

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Espero que les haya gustado se q es raro que booth cante haha y menos en español pero esa canción si que le quedo! En el próximo cap hay otra canción la cantara el o alguien mas necesito ayuda! Hahaha_

_Comenten denle botoncito verde!_

_Ahí les dejo mi Messenger es metalgirl._

_Estoy feliz! Ya vi el primer promo de la sexta temporada ahhh hannah esta guapa no! Y el corte de brenan esta genial!_

_Comenten! Bye_

.

.

.


	6. AVISO!

**DISCULPENME! no podré subir capitulo este jueves si no hasta el próximo viernes que es 10 de sep discúlpenme pero presento matematicas! Ahhh estoy como loca hehe**

**Bueno y pues gracias a tamara tratare de hacerlo mas sentimental y les prometo 3 cap y uno fuerte que vaa ser rated M! oyeron menores hahahaha seee ya sabemos que nadie hace caso a eso hahaha**

**Lo lamento!**

**Que esten bien y pues ando trabajando en un minificha de angela! Haber cuando lo subo!**

**BIIIIIE!**


	7. de nuevo al hospital

_**disclaimer!: bones no me pertenecen si no a fox y a hart hanson! como les gusta hacernos sufrir"!**_

**en fin aqui les dejo el nuevo cap!disfruten!**

**anteriormente!:**

Angela Se dirigió al laboratorio donde brenan examinaba el cadáver- Brennan tenemos que hablar!-grito llegando y Brennan solo asintió y quitándose los guantes se dirigió a unos sillones que estaban en la otra sala.

Br: que pasa angela?

A: tu no pierdes tu tiempo verdad? Que pasa con ese tipo no me da buena espina

Br: ange tranquila se me cuidar sola además nos atraemos mutuamente pero

A: pero que?-pregunto intrigada

Br: algo siento que me falta algo a pesar de que me gusta mucho Alejandro siento que algo me falta en mi vida y creo que tiene que ver con calcetines chillones.

A: Oh por dios! Lo recuerdas! Oh por dios oh por dios!

Br: angela estoy junto a ti me vas a dejar sorda!

A: lo siento pero dime que mas recuerdas? Aparte de los calcetines?

Br: yo usaba esos tipos de calcetines me extraña por que me parecen no muy serios para una mujer como yo

A: no tu no lo usabas lo usaba..-pero no termino la frase el doctor había dicho que no la debían proporcionar información acerca de su vida- que mas recuerdas?

Br: no mucho pero ahora me ubico en el 2008 diciembre para ser exacta

A: entonces recuerdas lo de tu padre y tu hermano? Lo de tu mama? No no no no antes que nada recuerdas a Parker?

Br: claro que lo recuerdo a el jamás lo podría olvidar es un amor de niño y si angela recuerdo todo de esos años pero algo me falta no se que es pero cada vez que veo mi vida la siento vacía si ese algo

A: booth?.- pregunto viendo la cara de tristeza de su amiga era obvio que no estaba bien que lo extrañaba

Br: no lo se de estos tres años que he recordado no tengo muchos recuerdos de el solo del primer año discutíamos mucho y la verdad no me agradaba mucho aun que si me atrae y..- angela con un grito la interrumpió

A: QUEE? Que te atrae tiempo presente! Lo sabia!

Br: no es la gran cosa se que nos has tratado de emparejar pero yo no soy el tipo de booth no soy como tessa y rebeca

A: y que dices de cam?

Br: cam es muy sentimental

A: y tu no? Por que lo ultimo que paso entre booth y tu es muy sentimental hasta para ti! Se que el doctor dijo que no te diga nada pero no soporto que suceda esto que le hagas daño a booth el es un buen hombre el te ama y pues se la ha pasado las ultimas tres semanas en un bar cantando música ranchera que créeme que yo no sabia que a el le gustaran y menos que cantara y no lo hace nada mas

Br: booth cantando? Hahaha no lo creo pero dime que fue lo que paso entre booth y yo? Dime por que si sigo recordando por mi cuenta a este ritmo lo recordare cuando tenga 35!

A: cariño ammm….. tu ya tienes 35 hace dos meses lo cumpliste- dijo aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de Brennan

Br: que? noo! yo todavía tengo 33 no puede ser ya estoy envejeciendo!

Angela sin aguantarse mas empezó a reír y Brennan con ella

Br: ange esto no es divertido- decía riendo también- no recuerdo mis últimos dos cumpleaños!

A: no cariño esto si es divertido y si quieres yo te cuento Tololo que recuerdo de estos dos años que te faltan

Br: si eso seria de gran ayuda

A: bueno donde empiezo si ya se el caso del sepúltelo cuando te enterraron con hodgins en tu carro fue booth quien te encontró con ayuda de jared- y así se pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde contándole todo lo que Abia pasado con su vida y la de booth y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche se le había pasado todo el día recordando o tratando.

A: y así fue como acabo el caso de la sepultera y la declararon culpable y nos dirigimos a cenar al founding fathers y nos tiraron arroz por nuestra boda hahaha y no se que mas paso contigo y booth pero cuando me fui tenían uno de sus momentos

Br: que momento dime ange…

A: cuando ustedes se miran a los ojos es como si el mundo entero dejara de existir solo son ustedes dos que con un mirada se dicen cosas que son incapaces de aceptar se dicen que se aman he visto muchas veces como se miran se miran con amor como si esa mirada fuera la ultima que compartirán con una mirada el puede ver tu corazón y sabes que es difícil para ti creer en el amor y sobre todo amar a alguien amarlo a el y por eso había callado tantos años los sentimientos que tenia por ti. Y lo ultimo que booth me contó fue la noche en que les asignaron el caso de Rusia booth no iba contigo por Parker era su semana con el y tu te fuiste antes pero no sin antes besarlo y confesarle que lo amas o bueno eso pensabas hacer cuando el llegara a moscow y se encontraran….-l

a miro con tristeza cuando Brennan dejo caer unas lagrimas- pero tu lo amas verdad? El ha logrado que derribes el muro alrededor de tu corazón y te des la oportunidad de amar y ser amada…

Br: yo…yo le iba a decir que estaba lista que quería una oportunidad con el que quería intentarlo que lo quiero amar por treinta o cuarenta o cincuenta años quiero pasar con el todo el tiempo de mi vida y si el me dejara de amar seria libre quería decirle que…

Brennan tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a llorar desesperadamente amarrándose con dolor

A: lo se cariño pero ya podrás hacerlo antes de que esa tal jazmín te lo gane

Br: que?.-dijo sin mirar a su amiga y cuando al fin la miro le sangraba la nariz

Br: ange llama una..- Brennan se desmorono ante los ojos de angela asustada por lo que veía no sabia por que su amiga sangraba saco el teléfono con rapidez y llamo una ambulancia desesperada por no saber si la entendían ella no hablaba ruso así que lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a booth

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.  
**

**sorry por el cap corto heheheh **

**botonciitho!**

**los quiero!**

**ahhh reprobe mate! =(((((!**

**animenme con reviews! hehehe XD!**

**(sorry jaziitho te quiiero amiga!)  
**

.

.

.

.


	8. un aparatito curioso!

_**disclaimer!: bones no me pertenece si no a fox y a hart hanson!**_

disfruten a dos caps del fina!

**anteriormente:**

**brennan sangraba en el suelo y angela habia llamado a booth al no tener exito hablando con los rusos por que no le entendian nada!**

Booth llego en diez minutos y llevaron a Brennan al hospital

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y nadie les decía nada

Cuando el mismo doctor apareció llamando a los familiares de temperante Brennan

Booth fue el primero en levantarse dando un brinco

B: que le ha pasado doctor?-pregunto consternado

D: bueno ha tenido un leve sangrado en el cerebro pero se encuentra estable

B: por que le ha pasado? Dijo que estaría bien

D: si, al parecer ha estado sometida a mucha presión alguien le ha hablado de su vida?

B: no, no que yo sepa

A: em… bueno yo le he contado algunas cosas- estaba apenada ante la mirada de los dos hombres- pero ella me lo pidió pero ella esta bien?

D: si ella se encuentra bien el sangrado parece haber aliviado la presión en el cerebro que procesa los recuerdos

A: eso quiere decir que ha recordado todo?-pregunto feliz

D: no sabría decirle puesto que no se hasta que fecha recuerda en estos momentos

B: crees que ye me recuerde? Me basta con que me recuerde yo me esforzaría para volver a entrar en su corazón – la ilusión se veía desbordada es esos ojos marrones que le habían causado tanta tristeza a Ángela

A: ella jamás te olvidaría- y dirigiéndose al doctor – ya la podemos pasar a ver?

D: si hablen con la enfermera ella los llevara yo tengo cirugía en este momento discúlpenme

Después de hablar con la enfermera quien les informo que le darían de alta a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Brennan los nervios no se hicieron esperar y al estar a unos pasos de su puerta Booth no estaba seguro de entrar no sabia si podía soportar la misma recibida que la vez anterior

B: Ángela y si entras tu primero y si ella me recuerda entrare no quiero que se repita- hizo un mueca dando a entender la situación pasada seguida de una sonrisa nerviosa

A: cariño tranquilo- al ver que Booth seguía igual

A: Booth escúchame te has enfrentado a muchos asesinos has estado en la guerra y no puedes con esto me decepcionas – se viro y entro cerrando la puerta en sus narices

Booth caminaba para sentarse un rato antes de llegar a la banca Ángela salía de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el

B: eso fue rápido!...-dudo antes de hablar- me recuerda?

A: no lo se no me quiso decir estaba en el baño solo me dijo que quería hablar con seeley desde cuando te llama seeley?

B: esta bien entrare- dijo sabiendo que no podía negarse

Al llegar a la puerta suspiro antes de abrir esperando lo peor pero para su sorpresa Brennan no se encontraba así que entro y tras cerrar la puerta la llamo

B: Brennan? Estas aquí?

Br: si- dudo antes de seguir – estoy en el baño

B: quería verme doctora Brennan?

Y Brennan saliendo del baño con el seño fruncido y mirándolo extrañada dijo:

Br: por que me llamas así? En ti se escucha diferente frío

B: lo lamento- dijo no muy seguro de por que- como quieres que te llame?

Br: bones

A Booth se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa al escucharla pedirle que la llamara así con ese sobrenombre que tanto trabajo le había costado que lo aceptara

B: haber si entendí quieres que te llame bones?-dijo divertido

Br: si no le veo nada de diferente… pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar

Booth poniéndose serio y caminando hacia uno de los sillones se aclaro la garganta sabia que eso no podría traer nada bueno

B: bueno pues dime

Brennan al ver que Booth se sentaba en el sillón largo camino a la puerta y la cerro con seguro y parándose frente a Booth se monto suavemente sobre el Booth tenia la cara mas graciosa del mundo era la combinación de sorpresa con excitación y vergüenza

Br: bueno pues quería informarte que he recordado todo- dijo tan cerca de su boca que podía sentir su respiración entrecortada

B: todo? Todo?-pregunto nervioso

Brennan beso a Booth con pasión y meciéndose encima de sus piernas lo hizo soltar un gemido a lo que Brennan río separándose de el

B: que ha sido gracioso? Por que te ríes así?

Br: no sabes como extrañe tenerte así de cerca sentir tus respiraciones hacerte gemir contra tu voluntad….no sabeas como te extrañe- esta vez el beso fue mas dulce pero no mas intenso que el anterior.

Br: por cierto discúlpame por lo que te ice pasar pero te recompensare de alguna manera- dijo pasando un aparatito detrás de Booth el cual se dio cuenta de que algo escondía.

B: pero de que me querías hablar no creo que halla sido solo para decirme que recordaste- vio como Brennan se ponía nerviosa y trataba de ocultar el aparatito

B: que es eso que escondes bones! Déjame verlo-y al ver que ella se resistía y trataba de hacer que lo olvidara dándole besitos a cada momento

Booth la cargo hacia la cama para dejarla y poder ver lo que ocultaba pero ella no soltó su cuello

Br: estas listo? Antes que nada recuerdas la noche antes de que tomara el vuelo recuerdas que paso?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**que pasara? ahhhhh!**

**hahahahahah pues esto obvio que continua solo que ya llega asu final!**

**que final quiere feliz , candente y feliz , o algo inesperado y que todos me van a querer matar?**

**hahahha dejen reviews animenme!**

**hehehe botonciiitho !**

**ya esta el fic de angela es hot!**

**biiiieeee se cuiiidan!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

.


	9. recordando y promesas

**Disclaimers: bones no me pertenece si no a la cadena televisiva de fox y a Hart Hanson!**

**_Disfruten! A un capitulo del final! advierto es rated M asi que no abto para menores! si los traumo no es mi culpa ya avise! heheheh_**

**_les recomiendo escuchar la cancion de moscow night de igor krutoy hehe esta x pero me fasica bueno sin mas rodeos aqui les dejo el cap!_**

_**Anteriormente:**_

B: pero de que me querías hablar no creo que halla sido solo para decirme que recordaste- vio como Brennan se ponía nerviosa y trataba de ocultar el aparatito

B: que es eso que escondes bones! Déjame verlo-y al ver que ella se resistía y trataba de hacer que lo olvidara dándole besitos a cada momento

Booth la cargo hacia la cama para dejarla y poder ver lo que ocultaba pero ella no soltó su cuello

Br: estas listo? Antes que nada recuerdas la noche antes de que tomara el vuelo recuerdas que paso?

B: como olvidarlo fue el mejor momento de mi vida… hicimos el amor por primera vez y…

Br: fue maravilloso

**_Flash back:_**

Booth encontró imposible el aguantar que Brennan le dejara con aquella incertidumbre ese rose de labios lo había encendido corrió tras ella como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y al alcanzarla en el estacionamiento apunto de partir en su carro toco la ventanilla del piloto y Brennan bajo la ventana con una gran sonrisa

Br: tardaste mucho-dijo con una sonrisa picara- pense que no vendrias… pero que bueno que si lo hiciste- dijo en voz ronca totalmente sensual.

B: Que fue todo lo que acaba de pasar- dijo sin aun creer lo que decia brenna y mucho menos el tono con que hablaba eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Br: veo que no has entendido que te lo explicare en rusia…sabes que esta es mi ultima noche aquí y que dentro de una semana nos veremos que prisa tienes por aclarar las cosas?

B: no me hagas esto no me dejes con la duda esto no es un juego verdad? No soy un capricho mas?

Brennan saliendo del carro y quedándose tan cerca del agente federal le susurro:

Br: tu nunca seras un juego….y mucho menos un capricho- dijo casi en un susurro en el oido del agente quien solto un suspiro y retirandose un poco para poder verla le dijo

B: bones no me hables asi no sabes lo que causas en mi cuerpo

Brenan sonrio – te mueres por tener sexo conmigo!- dijo riendo

B: bones shhhhh nos pueden oir ademas no lo llames asi

Br: Booth somos adultos no veo por que llamar de otra manera al sexo es un tema muy común

B: solo no lo llames así ok?

Br: pero verdad que te mueres por…-dijo haciendo chocar sus manos insinuándole

B: Bones!

Br: tu me dijiste que no lo diga así que te lo explico manualmente pero si quieres tengo muchos adjetivos para esa acción

B: no no bones solo déjalo así

Br: no por que? Veras: sexo coito relaciones sexuales

B: shhhh Bones! Deja de decir eso

Br: un polvo, follar y muchos mas vulgares

B: ya ok que quieres que haga para que dejes de hablar de eso?-dijo claramente sonrojado

Br: dime…-dijo acercándose a el lentamente besándolo- verdad que- beso- te –beso-mueres por- beso largo- tener… sexo-dijo susurrando y besándolo- conmigo?

Y cuando el la iba a volver a besar ella se separo y camino hacia su carro.

Br: ya veo que no…- dijo sin voltearse- por que hoy uso victoria secrets….. Rojo- dijo viendo de reojo a booth con una sonrisa mientras movía las caderas al caminar haciendo que booth se embobara viéndola

Booth entro en desesperación esa mujer ya lo había excitado

B: pues si! Muero por tener sexo contigo….muero ahora por hacértelo! Muero por estar encima de ti y después tú encima de mí. Sí, Temperance Brennan, muero por arañar esa piel de porcelana, muero por gritar tu nombre en pleno orgasmo, muero por hacerte el mejor sexo oral de la historia. Sí, Bones, muero!

Br-Y por que sigues diciendo que te mueres y no vienes aquí ahora mismo?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente había conseguido lo que tanto quería que seeley booth rogara

B: vamos a mi oficina ya!- dijo apunto de besarla pero se separo- si te beso te hago el amor aquí mismo! Vámonos!

Brennan rio de lo mas divertida ante la situación y al llegar cerraron la puerta y bajaron las persianas y apenas booth se viro para encontrársela

Brennan dio un salto, no era algo normal en ella. Algo paso en su cuerpo, en su interior, algo la invadió, nunca había actuado de esa forma, lanzarse casi desesperada al cuerpo de su compañero por NECESIDAD de sexo! No era la misma Brennan de siempre, pero para placer de booth, pudo torturarla un poco queriendo hacer las cosas un poco más lentas.

Booth le quito el abrigo tan lentamente que Brennan no pudo resistir y ella misma comenzaba ya a quitarse la ropa

- No te la quites tu- le dijo booth- Quiero hacerlo yo a mi manera-dijo sonriendo

Brennan sonrió, arrugo la nariz y la rozó en la frente del agente. Seguía con ese sentir que la invadió pero dejó que su compañero amigo y ahora amante tomara el ritmo era la primera vez que cedía todo el control de la situación y para su desgracia esta iba a un ritmo muy lento. Todo era parte del juego. Booth veía como Brennan sentía esa desesperación y al hacerlo mas lento, esto le excitaba muchísimo.

booth quitó con tal delicadeza la ropa de Brennan, que en esta ocasión eran las mismas prendas quienes acariciaban su cuerpo, en lugar de las manos del ex-ranger. A Brennan le encanto esa sensación de tener las manos de booth cerca pero a la vez lejos, cerca quitándole la ropa, pero lejos sin siquiera tocarla…. Sentía que explotaba.

booth lo hacía con cuidado, después de la blusa siguió el pantalón. Brennan se puso de pie sobre el sillón recargando las manos en la pared, para facilitarle el trabajo a su sexy agente

booth ya había quitado el pantalón, e hincado en el sillón comenzó a besar la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Brennan.

Casi por inercia brennan se dio vuelta recargando su espalda en la pared. booth seguía de rodillas sobre el sillón. Este comenzó a besar el ombligo de su compañera rodeando su cintura con las manos, y tocando y apretando de vez en cuando su trasero.

Bajo hasta la entrepierna dando besos muy suaves y provocando pequeños gemidos en bones, utilizando su lengua muy poco, solo lo necesario para causar el mayor placer.

El corazón de Brennan comenzó un palpitar desbocado al sentir la boca del agente recorrer cada rincón de su intimidad.

brennan no pudo más que arquear su espalda, y dar un gran gemido al sentir todo el placer que booth le entregaba, cómo la lengua de su hombre entraba levemente en ella.

booth aceleró el movimiento su boca succionando con más fuerza hasta que Brennan llego al tan anhelado éxtasis, y él, al ver su reacción, se excitó al igual que ella, solo con notar como ella tembló ante el placer que le otorgó su boca.

Se separó y elevó la mirada hacia bones. Noto como esta recuperaba el aliento, ambos sonriero y, con un movimiento rápido, casi sin darse, cuenta cambiaron de posición, quedando booth recostado con brennan sobre su cintura.

Brennan recorrió su cuerpo con la nariz oliéndolo como a los dos les gustaba. Brennan le lamió el torso, el cuello. Lamía y olía todo a la vez. Caricia, besos, sudor, era como embriagarse con su sabor pero sin apartar los ojos de el.

Ella dio un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que booth la penetro. Estaba lista para el vaivén. booth tomo sus caderas, y la observó: lucia hermosa y además tenia frente a él lo que más amaba de ella, sus ojos aun que el resto de su cuerpo no estaba nada por momentos los ojos se le iban a sus pechos eran tan perfectos tan firmes pero tan suaves a la vez.

Mientras el movimiento de caderas subía poco a poco booth acariciaba los pechos de Brennan produciendo en ella que subiera la intensidad de las llegadas. La antropóloga se acercaba a él para que booth pudiera acariciarlos mejor, a la vez que besarlos y lamerlos.

Las llegadas eran cada vez mas intensas… bren….bones…-booth gemía cuando Brennan comenzó a moverse en forma circular provocando mayor placer para los dos. Cuando los movimientos eran más intensos, ella solo pudo echar su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que agente federal tomaba el control de sus caderas, haciendo que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Booth!- Grito bones- DIOS!... BOOTH!-grito aun más fuerte

Booth solo disfrutaba del goce de su compañera y ahora amante eso era lo que mas le gustaba y creyó haber muerto y vuelto a la vida por que lo que había sentido era el cielo

Volvieron a cambiar de posición, sin separarse. La doctora quedo recostada y el booth sobre ella. Brennan rodeó la cintura del agente con sus piernas, queriendo hacer el mayor contacto posible, booth comenzó a embestir un poco lento, cosa que torturó de nuevo a Brennan haciendo sonreír a booth. Esta clavo sus talones en la espalda de su amante, para incitarlo a hacer las embestidas más fuertes.

El ex-Ranger, entendió lo que Brennan quería y de repente comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas, moviendo sus caderas tan rápido como le era posible. Temperance solo podía apretar las almohadas del sillón y echar de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear la espalda. Booth notaba como bones su bones llegaba poco a poco al orgasmo, y él igual y con una gran intensidad haciéndolos gemir desesperadamente el nombre del otro.

B: oh booth… dios booth!

-Mírame, Temperance-tenia la voz entrecortada por el placer del momento- Mírame!

Brennan apenas podía respirar mientras booth seguía con el vaivén cada vez mas acelerado. Se miraron a los ojos, cuando los dos estaban en lo más alto, culminando el tan esperado orgasmo sintieron sus cuerpos fundirse en uno rompiendo las leyes de la física perdiéndose en sus miradas que se decían todo lo que las palabras no podían explicar.

Booth la besó. Un beso pequeño, pero lento y excitante.

Después de varios minutos se recuperaron, se abrazaron muy juntos ya para dormir. Brennan volteo hacia el y jugo con su nariz. Booth solo frunció el ceño.

B: no sabia que hicieras eso con la nariz-dijo sonriendo

Br: he descubierto que me gusta hacerlo lo he descubierto contigo- dijo dándole un beso antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

B: eres realmente hermosa- dijo casi en un susurro no quería despertarla y se quedo así mirándola durante unos minutos reviviendo cara caricia cada sensación del acto que acababan de llevar acabo, pero el cansancio le gano y quedándose dormido con la mujer que amaba en los brazos hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y ahí se quedo mientras el dormía placidamente.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Br: si que fue maravilloso pero algo se nos paso esa noche-dijo un poco nerviosa- creo que lo dejare para luego….

B: no bones ahora me dices- dijo besando su cuello haciendo que ella dejara de pensar un momento

Br: te lo diré cuando lo confirme por que en este momento no puedo pensar-

trato de pasar el objeto a su otra mano para guardarlo en el cajón pero booth en un rápido movimiento mientras la besaba se lo quito y sin mirar supo que el objeto tenia una forma peculiar un poco delgado y grueso y también era un poco largo era lo que se estaba imaginando? Separándose un poco para ver la cara de Brennan que claramente estaba nerviosa se atrevió a preguntar.

B: es lo que creo que es?

Br: booth no hay forma lógica ni humana de que yo sepa lo que estas pensando es imposible.

B: no te hagas Brennan me refiero al objeto que tengo en la mano- le dio un beso rápido antes pararse pero sin mirar aun el objeto- quieres decir que sacamos el premio mayor?- dijo sonriendo

Br: no se que significa eso- dijo reincorporándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama mirando el aparato- pero lo que tienes en la mano es una test de embarazo- dijo mordiéndose la uña.

B: es positivo?-pregunto algo nervioso

Brennan suspiro y lo miro- no lo sabre hasta que me dejes verlo

B: cierto pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que iba a empezar a salir con una mujer llamada jazmín ella es antropóloga forense igual que tu pero nada paso solo quedamos yo estaba muy deprimido por lo que había pasado entre nosotros quiero saber si estamos bien antes de confirmar la noticia que va a cambiar nuestras vidas

Br: si booth si tú dices que no paso nada estamos bien.

B: así de fácil?- pregunto un poco extrañado- por que?

Br: por que confío en ti- booth la miro con ternura-

B: lista?

Br: espera tienes que saber algo antes para que no haya mal entendidos yo también quede en salir con otro agente pero…

B: pero nada paso- al ver que Brennan dudo agrego- verdad?

Br: no tuvimos relaciones si a eso te refieres pero si nos hemos besado… escucha booth yo no te recordaba yo era como antes no me importaban los sentimientos el me Atria si no lo niego pero sabia que algo me faltaba.

B: lo besaste? Dios….-dijo quedándose un momento en silencio antes de agregar- pero tu no recordabas lo que había pasado con nosotros verdad? No fue a propósito verdad?

Br: claro que no! Yo no recordaba nada además lo que me hacia falta era tu carisma tu calcetines y aun que no lo creas recordaba a Parker…. Estamos bien?-pregunto temiendo que la respuesta sea negativa

B: claro se que no me harías algo así en pleno uso de todas tus facultades mentales y esas cosas- dijo abrazándola para plantarle un beso tan profundo que hizo que el mundo que los rodeaba desapareciera por un instante y al separarse por que el aire era necesario booth miro a Brennan a los ojos y volvió a pregunta

B: estas lista para saber que nos depara el futuro por que esta vez es definitivo- dijo tomando su mano

Br: pase lo que pase quiero estar contigo por 30, 40 o 50 años quiero amarte toda mi vida si es posible y cuando ya no me quieras serás libre de irte

B: bones jamás te dejare sola por que si te he amado 5 años casi 6 jamás te dejaría de amar y también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y tú siempre serás libre de irte cuando ya te aburras de mí.

Br: jamás me aburriría de ti- dijo dándole un beso sonoro

B: múdate conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Br: me parece buena idea vivir contigo pero creo que seria mejor que te mudes tu conmigo

B: bien pero llevare mi televisor-dijo sonriendo

Br: perfecto-dijo volviendo a juntar sus labios- es hora

Y tomando la prueba de embarazo en sus manos con resultado de un solo color

Pero no sabían si era positivo o negativo

Solo podían ser dos colores naranja y verde

B: que dice? No lo entiendo es positivo? O negativo?

Br: no se booth busca la cajita ahí esta el instructivo

B: dios por que se complican los rusos? No es mas fácil rosa y azul? O caritas de bebes?

Br: deja de quejarte y busca la caja

Booth entro al baño y salio con la caja en las manos y decía claramente

Naranja negativo y verde positivo

Y mirando la prueba supo al fin cual era el resultado mientras Brennan lo miraba intrigada booth no articulaba ninguna palabra y su cara se había puesto pálida.

Br: booth estas bien? Que dice?- el nerviosismo se notaba en el titubeo de Brennan

B: la...la prueba...Dice...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me odien!**

**Hehehhe actualizo lo mas pronto posible!**

**Lo mas seguro el sábado tratare que se antes!**

**Siguiente cap el final!**

**Y va a ser hot!**

**Hehehehehhehehe**

**Dejen reviews que tanto me inspiran para continuar!**

**Botoncito verde porfa!**

**Que quieren que haga con jazmín y Alejandro los dejamos a la deriva o que?**

**_Biiiieeeee_**

**_Se agradecen reviews_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	10. sorpresas al fin juntos

**Disclaimers!: bones no me pertenece si no a la cadena televisiva de fox y a su creador**

**Hart Hanson!**

_**Bueno este es el final! Ojala les guste y pues que mal que ya acaba =(((**_

_**Aquí les dejo el cap!**_

.

**.**

**Anteriormente:**

B: dios por que se complican los rusos? No es mas fácil rosa y azul? O caritas de bebes?

Br: deja de quejarte y busca la caja

Booth entro al baño y salio con la caja en las manos y decía claramente

Naranja negativo y verde positivo

Y mirando la prueba supo al fin cual era el resultado mientras Brennan lo miraba intrigada booth no articulaba ninguna palabra y su cara se había puesto pálida.

Br: booth estas bien? Que dice?- el nerviosismo se notaba en el titubeo de Brennan

B: la…la prueba….Dice..-booth hablaba con dificultad

Br: booth te estas poniendo verde!

B: verde!

Br: si de ese color estas…. Por que?

B: no, no, no bones me refiero a que es verde!

Br: verde? Seguro verde? Eso quiere decir que?

B: si!... estamos embarazados!...estas bien? Mejor siéntate

Br: es solo que- dudo antes de continuar- no puedo creer que este embarazada que valla a ser madre

B: por que lo dices no te gusta la idea? De tener a una pequeña bones corriendo por el jeffersonian?

Br: o pequeño! Pero no no es eso si no que cuando lo hicimos estaba en mis días menos fértiles….valla que eres bueno

B: ya sabes lo que dicen tengo muy buena puntería- dijo sonriendo esa increíble y hermosa sonrisa que podía alegrar hasta el día mas horrible.

Br: modesto- decía riendo- crees que esto funcione?

B: no se por que lo dudas? Siempre he estado contigo y siempre lo estaré, por que a lo largo de estos casi 6 años el amor que siento por ti en vez de disminuir como tantas veces me decías que no duraría para siempre el mío solo ha crecido cada día que paso contigo o lejos de ti solo se que te amo mucho mas que el día que te conocí.

Brennan iba a protestar cuando booth continuo hablando

B: y se que vas a decir que el amor no dura para siempre pero para mi el para siempre es toda mi vida y si tu te llegas a hartar de mi eres libre de seguir tu camino no te lo impediría- suspiro

Br: booth… sabe que….te amo y nunca me hartaría de ti eres lo mejor que me ha pasado eres el único que ha traspasado el muro que construí cuando era joven y muy a mi pesar te has quedado ahí, lo se que trate muchas veces de negar este sentimiento y a pesar de que este viaje no salio como lo esperaba aquí estamos juntos y acabamos de recibir la mejor noticia del mundo!

B: wow- dijo sonriendo- eso sonó muy irracional para ser la doctora Temperance Brennan pero me gusto y sabes que?

Br: que? Dime

B: lo quiero todo, contigo lo quiero todo, el dolor las alegrías las peleas las reconciliaciones- dijo muy sonriente- quiero pasar cada segundo de mi tiempo contigo por que a pesar de que pasamos casi todo el día juntos en el trabajo no me es suficiente- tomo la mano de Brennan mientras se hincaba a un costado, ella no quitaba la cara de sorpresa-

B: no me es suficiente te quiero a ti cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al dormir quiero sentir tu fragancia tu calor quiero estar ahí para consolare y festejar quiero que nuestra bebe- al decir esto Brennan ladeo la cabeza- o nuestro bebe crezca en una hermosa familia ya sabes en una hermosa casa con un perro y todo eso

Libero una mano para sacar una hermosa cajita aterciopelada roja y la puso enfrente de ella, Brennan tenía los ojos repletos de lágrimas y una media sonrisa

B: lo quiero todo, te quiero a ti- y abriendo la cajita con cuidado- Temperance Brennan aceptarías pasar todos los días de tu vida conmigo mientras aun me ames?

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral hasta que tocaron la puerta y abrieron

Se asomo una Ángela sonriente y apunto de gritar al ver tan conmovedora escena pero al ver la mirada de los dos que no se habían fijado que había entrado decidió partir.

Br: booth… sabes que te amo y también sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio así que…

Booth se precipito a hablar antes de que lo rechazaran

B: no te he pedido matrimonio si a eso te refieres solo quiero que estés conmigo en todo momento que vivamos juntos que tengamos una hermosa familia y esas cosas de pareja –sonrío nervioso, como reaccionaria Brennan ante esa aclaración? Esa pregunta le retumbaba en la cabeza a booth

Br: no me has propuesto matrimonio?-dijo es un suspiro mas para ella que para el- por que?- pregunto extrañada

B: por que se lo que piensas acerca de casarte y no te quiero poner incomoda

Br: booth tú has hecho que yo sea diferente me has hecho una mejor persona mas humana, tu has hecho que yo piense diferente acerca de lo irracional que es el amor y quizás del matrimonio….

B: quieres decir que si aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Br: no se, no lo sabrás por que no me has preguntado eso- dijo sonriendo había logrado lo que quería.

B: ok muy bien- dijo viendo hacia abajo y alzando la cabeza tenia de nuevo esa sonrisa encantadora- bones Temperance aceptarías hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo? Te casarías conmigo?

Br: es imposible cuantificar la felicidad entre todos los hombres del..-Brennan no termino su discurso por que booth interrumpió

B: bones! No es momento para eso, que dices?

Br: oh esta bien

B: eso es un si?

Br: si, claro que es un si! Me casare contigo!

B: en una iglesia, con vestido y todo?

Br: wow booth no vallas tan rápido tiene que ser sencillo y pronto

B: pronto por que pronto? Tenemos prisa?

Br: si! si quieres que me quede el vestido y no parezca una vaca- dijo riendo

En ese momento Brennan se sentaba en las piernas de booth y sellaron su compromiso común beso suave, dulce pero muy profundo y trasmitían sentimientos que no podían ser explicados con las palabras el momento era perfecto estaban juntos se casarían y fueron bendecidos con un hermoso bebe niño o niña daba igual pero ese bebe que venia en camino ya era inmensamente amado por sus padres mucho antes de que el naciera

Br: booth…

B: si cariño?- Brennan sonrío al escuchar esas palabras antes le parecía muy cursi pero ahora le encantaban sonaban bien.

Br: tengo miedo… que crees que será de nuestras vidas? Seguiremos trabajando juntos?

B: no pienses en eso ahora, bones escucha pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo si no podemos trabajar juntos renunciare y dedicare todo mi tiempo a ti y al bebe- sonrío al decir lo ultimo

Br: nuestro bebe y que le diremos a Ángela?

B: quieres ver como Ángela corre mas rápido que la luz?

Br: booth eso es imposible para un ser humano por que al llegar a esa velocidad el cuerpo se convierte en energía

B: bueno esta bien pero te mostrare que aun que sea se acerca- dijo parándose y caminando hacia la puerta- lista?

Br: booth que vas a hacer?- decía riendo

Ángela se encontraba a unos diez metros de la puerta leyendo una vieja revista cuando voltio por que la puerta se abrió

B: ANGELA!.. –esta volteo preocupada no esperaba para nada lo que estaba por oir-VOY A SER PAPA! Y ME CASO!

Brennan no cabía en si estaba apunto de darle un ataque de risa al ver lo que su hombre si su hombre había hecho el radia felicidad y su risa aumento por que no había pasado ni un segundo y Ángela había empezado a gritar.

A: OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS! BOOTH! BRENNAN! OH POR DIOS!

Booth entro de golpe al ver que Ángela corría hacia el cuando ella se apareció en la puerta corrió hacia Brennan

A: EL ANILLO A VER EL ANILLO!

Brennan muerta de la risa se lo enseño

Br: Ángela tranquila estoy junto a ti te escucho bien-decía entre risas

A: cariño no me digas que me clame he estado tratando de unirlos durante cinco años

-casi seis- dijeron booth y Brennan al unísono

A: algo se me esta pasando!, booth dijiste?

B: bebe en camino – dijo sonriendo muy orgulloso

A: pero ustedes? Cuando?-dijo volteándose hacia Brennan – cariño tienes que contarme muchooo pero empieza con cuando? Por que no me dijiste?

Br: tranquila Ángela ya tendremos tiempo suficiente y no te lo conté por que fue la noche anterior al vuelo y fue el la oficina de booth

A: como fue dime todos los detalles! Todos!

Br: bueno pues fue increíble.

B: hey aun sigo aquí pueden esperar que me valla? Enserio te pareció increíble?

Br: si a ti no?

B: me pareció perfecto- dijo acercándose para besarla

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente y luego se fue volviendo apasionado que ya ni notaban a Ángela que los veía sonriente

A: hey chisco tendrán tiempo para todo eso que se les cruza por la cabeza en estos momentos así que se casan y un bebe! Un hermoso bebe! Felicidades amiga! Booth!

B: soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo mientras abrazaba a Brennan y sonreía

Br: por fin me siento completa totalmente feliz y eso asusta pero por el momento no me preocupare por eso

A: se ven tan lindos (monos) juntos.

Br: pero tenemos un caso que resolver así que no hay tiempo para relajarnos por ahora necesito terminar de revisar el cuerpo y mandar muestras al jeffersonian

Hay mucho trabajo que hacer vamos! A trabajar!

B: ya volviste a ser la misma bones de antes- dijo sonriendo- pero tu Ángela y yo nos vamos a América de nuevo los rusos se encargaran del caso verdad Ángela?

A: si muy cierto booth los rusos ya se están encargando del caso llamaron a otro grupo de científicos al saber lo del accidente

Br: si pero ya estoy bien puedo trabajar

B: sin peros saldremos en el primer vuelo de mañana

Br: ok si eso quieres…

B: nop te quiero a ti- beso- siempre- beso

A: amm creo que mejor me voy si siguen así mejor pongan seguro a la puerta tienen una hora antes que llegues con el alta- dijo Ángela sonriendo picadamente al salir de la habitación.

Br: booth

B: si?

Br: te amo- dijo dándole un beso rápido pero intenso

B: sabes que ninguna mujer que me besa evita caer en mis brazos?- sus palabras fuero seguidas por una sonrisa picara, poco a poco se empezó a acercar a los labios de Brennan quedando a unos escasos centímetros.

Ella sólo permaneció ahí, con un semblante tranquilo. Booth acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó tiernamente, ella ni si quiera lo esperaba, creyó que iba a recibir un beso apasionado y algo más pervertido, aunque eso no la decepcionaba, de hecho, le encantaba eso.

Le respondió también de forma tierna y puso sus manos en la cabeza de booth para hacer ese beso más apasionado, claro que él no se defendió ante esto, decidió hacerle caso ahora.

El beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado, pero la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, booth la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama, la sentó en el borde de la cama, cerró la puerta con seguro, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Brennan y volvió a besarla. De pronto, sus manos estaban quitándole la blusa salvajemente y de pronto, su sostén voló, y sus manos estaban ahora en sus pechos.

Brennan gemía por placer, por sentir esas maravillosas manos sobre ella, por sentir que de repente, el cielo bajaba por y para ella. Aunque ella tampoco quería ser la débil, de a poco, fue desabotonando la camisa de booth, luego, se sentó en sus piernas, para poder acomodarse mejor.

Lo volvió a besar, sintió su excitación en ella, le fascinó, le quitó la camisa rápidamente, sus manos recorrían su pecho y espalda, gemía sólo por el hecho de tocarlo y acariciarlo.

Brennan se sacó la falta y su ropa interior, para poder disfrutar más la situación, mientras, ella misma, se encargaba de desnudar a booth, sólo quedaba él con su bóxer, ella besó a booth y le quitó el bóxer que dejaba al descubierto su notable erección. Brennan se sentó en él, sentía a booth dentro de ella, gritaba el nombre de él una y otra vez.

booth la sostenía de la cintura, abrazaba su espalda y besaba sus pechos, a la vez que sentía que estaba dentro de ella, se contenía de no gritar, sólo suspiraba y gemía de placer, era una mezcla de sensaciones increíbles, sensaciones indescriptibles para ese momento tan maravilloso para ambos.

Booth estaba exhausto, ambos ya habían llegado al clímax susurrando el nombre del otro. Brennan tenía su respiración agitada, lo besó una vez más, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

Br: veo que es cierto…. Te amo y jamás me resistiría a tus besos.

B: también te amo y siempre lo are.

Booth la volvió a besar pero esta vez no seria interrumpido y así entre un vaivén de sensaciones se volvieron a fundir en uno solo sabiendo que solo ellos dos importaban y que se amaban este era el comienzo de su vida juntos y sabían que no seria fácil habrían problemas y discusiones como en toda pareja pero ellos sabrían salir adelante por que el fruto de su amor crecía cómodamente en el vientre de Brennan lo que ese pequeño ser no esperaba seria compartir su espacio con otra criaturita creciendo igual que el pero al nacer serian inseparables, pero de eso se enterarían en un futuro no muy lejano y su felicidad se duplicaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! REALMENTE APRECIO SUS REVIEWS SON EL ALMA DE MI FIC!**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA LASTIMA QUE YA LLEGO AL FIN!**

**AVISO! EL LUNES NUEVO FIC DIFERENTE POR QUE NO ES BOOTH Y BRENNAN PERO SI**

**EMILY Y DAVID!**

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE SALUDOS**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE**

**LOS REVIEWS SON MUY AGRADECIDOS!**

**ASI TERMINO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA!**

**GRACIAS A:**

_**KateloverByB**_

_**Dianythaa12**_

_**Detective Emily Lockhart**_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**BYE!**

**hasta el proximo fic!**


	11. continuacion?

quieren continuación? si son 15 o mas sip dejen comentarios! se les quiere 


End file.
